Superman: World of New Krypton 3
Synopsis for "World of New Krypton (Part III)" Superman tries to talk General Zod out of allowing Commander Gor to execute the Labor Guild prisoners. Zod is undeterred, but Superman convinces him to allow him to try to quell the situation without further violence. As a sign of good faith, Superman allows himself to be blasted with the red solar energy of an Archer rifle, which negates his powers for thirty minutes. Superman into the Galla where Labor Guild leader, Tam-Or, is keeping the provisional government captive. He appeals to his aunt, Alura, and asks her to consider the Guild's needs should they agree to set them free. Alura allows Tam-Or to air his demands. Tam-Or says that as Earth's sun precludes the need for rest or food, the Labor Guild has been working literally non-stop since New Krypton has been formed. They want time to rest and see their families. Additionally, there is some unknown disease spreading through the Labor Guild ranks, even though that shouldn't be possibly, and they want the Science Guild to find out why. Finally, they want a representation on the new Science Council being formed. Alura agrees to the first two requests, but points out that the Labor Guild has never had a seat on the Science Council in Kryptonian history, to which Superman points out that this is New Krypton. Alura finally agrees to consider the third demand if the Labor Guild agree to stand down. The Labor Guild surrenders and sets down their weapons. Superman has resolved the situation peacefully before General Zod's deadline. Commander Gor however, having not received the order to stand down, sits with a sniper rifle above the square where Alura and the others were being held. He fires a shot aimed at Tam-Or, but Supergirl rushes in and catches the bullet before it can strike it's target. Superman returns to Military Guild headquarters and gives Zod an update. Commander Gor, having nursed a dislike for Superman for quite some time, kicks him in the back. By Guild protocol, an official dual is conducted. Since both men have super powers, Superman relies upon his combat training to win the day. As the fight concludes, Superman turns his eyes upward to see three members of the Green Lantern Corps hovering above them. Green Lantern Hal Jordan tells Superman, "It's time we talked". Appearing in "World of New Krypton (Part III)" Featured Characters *Superman Supporting Characters *Supergirl *Alura In-Ze *Green Lantern Corps **Hal Jordan **John Stewart **Sodam Yat Villains *Kryptonian Military Guild *General Zod *Commander Gor Other Characters *Kryptonians *Kandorians *Red Shard *Asha Del-Nar *Non *Jeq-Vay *Kir-Ta *Sem-Re *Kryptonian Labor Guild *Tyr-Van *Tam-Or Locations *New Krypton Items *Archer Rifles Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Issue shipped on May 6th, 2009. *This issue is navigation number 24/2009. *Issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Howard Chaykin. *Superman mentions that he was trained by Earth's greatest martial artist. He's presumably refering to Batman. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_World_of_New_Krypton_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-world-of-new-krypton-world-of-new-krypton-part-three/37-156656/ 3